Miscommunication
by jaded image
Summary: [oneshot] It all started with a request. Slowly the words and meanings are twisted as the request is passed on... I'm sure you've all played the game Telephone?EriolTomoyo


_Miscommunication_

By: Jaded Image

AN: My second ExT one-shot, and I'd like to thank all those who took a chance and read The Sketchbook. You guys made me all warm and fuzzy inside :)

Disclaimer: These are pointless space wasters with the sole purpose of reminding fanfic authors of what we cannot have…



Daidouji Tomoyo stepped out of the formidable school complex and glanced around the courtyards, in search of a certain male specimen with dark navy locks and mischievous cerulean eyes.

She did not find said specimen.

Instead, her amethyst gaze swept over the school grounds, taking in the various mobs of guys trying to catch her attention, the random teachers strolling along the walkways, and her dear cousin sitting alone under a cherry tree.

Odd. Sakura-chan _never_ sat alone. Not if the little wolf could help it.

The heiress to one of the largest toy companies in Japan slowly made her way towards her cousin, side-stepping those who haphazardly flung themselves at her. It was common, of course. Being at the youthful age of 16, Tomoyo was an exotic beauty. With her long violet tresses and glowing porcelain skin, she was a goddess encased in a mortal's body.

Sakura smiled happily as her best friend seated herself neatly beside her. The little flower had also grown, blossoming with a beautiful flourish. The only reason no guys hurl themselves at her was in fear that her protective boyfriend my break them limb from limb. A good reason to stay away.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, where's Syaoran-kun?" Asked the heiress, looking around in case she missed him.

Sakura positively beamed as she responded. "He went to get me a drink after I told him I was a bit thirsty. Wai! He's so nice to me."

"Hai. You're a lucky girl, Sakura-chan."

"And what about you, Tomoyo-chan? Eriol-san is very nice to you, too. Always holding the door for you, helping you clean up the classroom, and being such a gentleman!"

"That's just the thing. He's a gentleman. He does that for everybody."

Sakura shook her auburn head, strands of hair whipping around her face. "Iie. You're a special case. I see the way he looks at you."

Tomoyo laughed gently as her cousin pouted in exasperation. "Well, speaking of Hiiragizawa-san, have you seen him around?"

She waited as her cousin's sparkling emerald gaze swept across the schoolyard.

"Nope, sorry. Did you need him for something?"

"Ah…yes. I just wanted to remind him of our routine practice in the choir room today. Do you think you can pass it on to him?"

The cherry blossom smiled in apology as she indicated to a baton lying next to her. "Sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I have cheer practice today. Oh, but I can get Syaoran to tell him!"

Tomoyo smiled gratefully. "Alright, I'll be in the choir room."

With a little wave, the slim figure of Daidouji Tomoyo disappeared back into the school building, heading for the previously mentioned choir room.



Sakura waved happily as her boyfriend returned, a can of orange soda in his hands. Handing it over to her, Syaoran blushed a brilliant red as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything else you need, Sakura?"

"Hai, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Ne, can you tell Eriol-san that Tomoyo-chan is waiting for him in the choir room for their daily practice? I would do it myself, but," she held up her baton in apology.

The little wolf winced as she finished.

"Ah…Sakura, I'd rather not talk to that ass-uh him…"

His girlfriend pouted and Syaoran felt guilt fill his entire being. "But Syaoraaaan, Tomoyo-chan is counting on me! Plus, she and Eriol-san need more time alone before they can declare their feelings for each other."

Her hold on him was incredible and he quickly tried to find a way to pacify her.

"How about I tell Yamazaki? He can pass it on to Hiiragizawa."

Sakura beamed at him and placed another kiss on his cheek. "Hai. You're the best, Syaoran!"



"—and because of the servant's blunder, the gods mistakenly made the sky blue and the grass green. For you see, if there had not been that simple slip-up, our sky would be a brilliant shade of puce and our grass would be a wondrous pink."

Yamazaki was currently in the middle of telling a few first year boys why the things are the way they are, when a certain amber-eyed youth took hold of the back of his shirt.

"Quit spewing your lies for a sec. I need to ask you something."

Yamazaki's brown eyes lit up pleasantly. "Oh? Perhaps you'd like to know about the mating ritual of soldier ants? Or maybe what the purpose of a bra is? You know, I heard bras stand for battle ready armor. Which means that women—"

"I don't care what bras are for!" Syaoran blushed furiously as a few heads turned at his exclamation. "J-just shut up for a few seconds. I need you to pass something on to Hiiragizawa. Tell him that Daidouji-san is waiting for him in the choir room and that if he's not there on time, she's gonna ditch him for that Ichigo kid."

The last bit was obviously fabricated on the spot by an overly embarrassed Syaoran. But Yamazaki didn't know that. And the awkward choice of words brought some odd images to mind for the local fibber extraordinaire.

Yamazaki's eyes widened in surprise. "Daidouji-san is gonna ditch Hiiragizawa…for him! Why…I had no idea they were even together!"

Completely misinterpreting his statement as only thickheaded males could, Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Of course they're together. They've been getting together after school in the choir room for weeks now."

"Well then…I don't know what to say…except it took them long enough. But why the choir room?"

Syaoran's mind was in slight confusion by now and he violently shook his head. "What the hell…just tell him, ok?"

Yamazaki glanced back at the group of first years still waiting for him to finish his story. "Uh…I'm a bit busy at the moment. I'll get Chiharu-chan to tell him."

Nodding his assent, Syaoran strode away before he could hear any more lies.



Chiharu chattered happily with Rika and Naoko as the trio walked down the halls of Tomoeda High. School was going well, Rika and Terada-sensei's relationship was flowing along nicely, and Naoko's long time crush liked her back!

All was right in the world.

The girls turned as a familiar voice called out to them. Chiharu smiled fondly as Yamazaki Takashi stumbled to a halt beside her.

"You needed something Yamazaki-kun?"

Nodding, he tried to catch his breath. "Li…just told me…to tell…Hiiragizawa…."

Chiharu's fond smile turned a bit stiff as he continued to choke on air. "Spit it out, Yamazaki."

"Daidouji-san is waiting for Hiiragizawa in the choir room. Can you pass that on to him? Tell him, that he better hurry if he wants to keep her. Or else she's going to go for Ichigo."

The three girls stared at the gasping boy. What was he talking about?

Rika smiled uncertainly. "Uh…Yamazaki-kun, you make it sound like…Hiiragizawa-kun and Tomoyo-chan…"

Yamazaki smiled brilliantly. "They are! Isn't that great? I heard they've been together for weeks now and have secret meetings in the choir room where they can openly express their love!"

At that moment, the recently recovered boy got a severe beating to the head.

"Didn't I **tell** you not to lie any more. Would you stop telling us these ridiculous **stories**? Getting our hopes up about Hiiragizawa-kun and Tomoyo-chan." Chiharu huffed as she crossed her arms and glared at her poor boyfriend.

"It's true! It's all true! Li told me himself! Please don't hurt me…"

"Syaoran-kun? Oh…well then. That's wonderful!"

Naoko nodded, a gentle smile on her face. "Finally."

Rika's eyes watered with joy. "That's so romantic…like me and Terada-sensei…"

"Hiiragizawa and Daidouji…man…"

"Excuse me?"

The four teens suddenly stopped their gushing as a stiff female voice demanded their attention. Turning, they found a girl, the president of the We-Love-Eriol-Kun-Because-His-Eyes-Are-So-Dreamy-And-He-Smells-So-Good to be exact, glaring at them.

"You said something about Eriol-kun?"

"Er…no…"

"Something about him and Daidouji secretly meeting?"

"Wha-no, no—"

"Meeting everyday in the choir room after school?"

"…"

"**Are they having an affair?**"

"!"

The four underclassmen didn't say anything. Words were not needed, seeing as sempai already knew anyway and no amount of denial would help.

"Hmm…thank you for your help." Swiftly turning, the older girl stalked away, no doubt with plans on breaking the heiress and her Eriol-kun apart.

"Ahem…well then…will you tell Hiiragizawa?"

Chiharu nodded slowly. "We'd be happy to."



They found him, trapped at his desk in the classroom. The blonde head of the foreign exchange student hovered over his shoulder as he attempted to explain to her about Japanese literature.

Chiharu stepped forward, clearing her throat and rudely ignored the frowning blonde. "Hiiragizawa-kun, we know about you and Tomoyo-chan. She wanted it passed on to tell you that she's waiting."

Eriol brushed his navy bangs from his eyes and scooted his glasses back up his nose. "Eh? What about me and Daidouji-san?"

Rika stood beside Chiharu. "About you two being together, of course." She gushed and sighed dreamily. "It's so romantic…"

Eriol was utterly confused. The blonde he had been trying to tutor frowned even more and snapped. "What are you girls talking about? Eriol-kun here is single, and if you don't mind, he's trying to **tutor** me."

Naoko took this as her chance to explain the situation. "Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun has been secretly meeting with Tomoyo-chan in the choir room for weeks. They go there so they can have privacy and spend their romantic moments sharing their love for each other." Being as shy as she was, she blushed as the words left her mouth.

Eriol had gotten past surprise and moved on to amusement. Seeing the blonde about to explode with rage was entertaining him to no end.

There were certain benefits to his current situation.

Getting up, he closed his Japanese literature book and glanced apologetically in the blonde's direction. "Gomen, sempai. I must meet my…lover," he managed not to burst out laughing, "I hope you'll forgive me for my sudden departure."

Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko squealed in delight as the words slipped from his lips. So it was true!

Without another word, he ambled out the doorway of the classroom and hurried in the direction of the music wing. He hadn't forgotten his routine choral practice with Tomoyo. The blonde had managed to keep him stuck in the classroom under false pretenses of needing literary help.

As he walked, he was conscious of the quite large gathering following him…

Reaching the correct choir room he entered and saw Tomoyo sitting comfortably on the risers, flipping through her music.

"Daidouji-san, forgive me for being late." He stated with a slight bow.

Tomoyo rose with an amused grin. "No worries, I only got here a few minutes ago. I trust you got my message?"

Eriol's smile was full of mirth and mischievousness. "Yes, lover. That I did."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as a conscious blush blossomed on her cheeks. "I hope Sakura-chan didn't insist that we were involved romantically again…"

Eriol laughed, his voice soft and gentle. "Iie, Chiharu-san, Rika-san, and Naoko-san were the ones who passed it on to me."

"Oh?"

"Yes, they told me that they've discovered our secrets."

"Secrets…"

Reaching over, he gently grasped her waist and drew her closer. Tomoyo barely managed to keep her whole face from turning red.

"Oh yes, a big secret. We've been discovered, Daidouji-san." He grinned as he silently relayed his message to her.

_We have an audience…_

Catching on, Tomoyo carefully glanced at the door where, unsurprisingly, a rather large gathering was peeking furtively from the window. Her blush receding, she grinned impishly, her amethyst eyes sparkling with the joy of a good prank.

"Ah, I see Hiiragizawa-san. But that's good right? We can now openly display our affections for each other." She idly trailed a finger down his cheek and watched in delight as he shivered under her touch.

"Hai," he whispered, "hopefully they don't know about our other secret yet."

Trying to keep from laughing, Tomoyo only nodded as she leaned her forehead against Eriol's chest, hiding her face from the hidden viewers.

Eriol continued, having troubles of his own with keeping his tone serious. "If they were to find out about our night activities…"

A thump. Or rather, several thumps and a few muffled gasps.

Tomoyo was shaking in his arms and he could tell her muffled laughter was getting the better of her. She whispered so that only he heard, "This is why I love you…"

The truth in her tone hinted to him that she had not meant for that to slip out. She froze in his arms. Casually leaning down to whisper in her ear, he felt her tremble as his breath brushed her skin. "Well, Daidouji Tomoyo, I happen to love you for more than just your lively humor."

Tomoyo lifted her head and faced him, her cheeks tinged pink as she noticed his gentle smile. Smiling back, she noticed the group still outside the door.

"By the way…about our nightly activities…mother wants us to quiet down. We keep the whole house up with our noise."

He grinned appreciatively as despairing wails and choking noises sounded.



Um, I'm not sure what to say…it's a bit of a weird fic. And I don't mean to make their confessions of love sound so casual, but…I'm sure they'll discuss it later! I wrote this without a rough draft and only the generic idea in mind, so please excuse all the bad writing.

Oh, and I got the bra comment from The Kids Next Door. :D

Please leave a comment, send me an email, mail me some candy…your efforts are greatly appreciated.


End file.
